


Morning Wood

by shittyusername



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cool, I guess????, Smut, an incy wincy bit if dirty talk i suppose, bj, fluffed it up so bad at the end lol, lukeys got morning wood weyhey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyusername/pseuds/shittyusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically you wake luke up with a bj and yaaah, the end is so awful im so sorry i suck, lmao no pun intended<br/>does that even class as a pun???? Idk whatever<br/>Yeh basically you suck luke off and yeh this is most probably awful haha oh well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Wood

**Author's Note:**

> if it sucks comment 'this sucks' its ok I won't be offended I just wanna know tbh 
> 
> but if u like it u can comment that too, lol u probably wont oh well

it was very rare for you to ever wake up before luke, he'd usually be up well before you and had perfected the art of getting out of bed and watching tv downstairs to pass time while waiting for you without waking you up, he'd normally be sitting sprawled out on the couch with a bowl of cereal watching whatever rubbish was on tv by the time youd finally make it out of bed, greeting you with a sincere smile and open arms waiting for you to come cuddle with him

Today was NOT one of those days. 

You woke up and wiped the sleep out of your eyes and you could feel hot breath fanning over the back of your neck and the warmth of another body pressed up against you and oh......there was something poking into your back slightly.

Oh.

You couldn't help but smirk a little to yourself at the realization of what it was and suddenly an idea sprang to mind. You turned around so you were facing your boyfriend, he was still peacefully sleeping, snoring gently, he looked adorable, you stared for a little too long before remembering your little plan and smirking to yourself again. 

You pecked his nose and gently removed his arm from where it was draped over your side, being extra careful not to wake him. As you wriggled your way down the bed he stirred slightly until he was laying flat on his back, clutching a pillow. You held your breath for a few seconds out of worry that your plan had been spoiled, but when the tiny snores found their way out of his mouth again you continued making your way under the covers and down towards the end of the bed. When you got down to eye level with lukes morning wood which you had been greeted by a few minutes earlier, much to your delight he wasn't wearing anything at all, that's when the memories of last night all came flooding back to you, you trembled at the thought. Feeling a grin creeping its way onto your face you leaned in a placed a little experimental peck on the head of lukes cock before grabbing him in your hands and diving straight in, taking the head into your mouth and sucking on it a little, flicking your tongue over his slit a few times. Luke let out an obnoxiously loud groan and that gave you the confidence you needed to take some more of him into your mouth. You had about 3/4 of him in your mouth when you felt a sudden breeze from the covers being lifted off of you. You looked up as innocently as possible and were greeted with the sight of your boyfriend looking back at you, his usual blue eyes a few shades darker and full of lust and his bottom lip slightly pulled between his teeth. His breathing was uneven and he let out loud moans every few seconds, his hand flew down to your head and tangled itself in your hair as you licked up the vein on the underside of his dick.  
"F-fuck baby" he moaned out and experimentally pushed your head down further onto his cock, when you didn't try to resist he pushed you down further and with more force  
"Mm cmon baby, i know you can take more, s-s-shit you're so hot"  
He continued to push your head down until your nose came into contact with his pubic bone, he held you there for a few seconds before pulling you off of him completly, the hand that was previously in your hair now gently caressing your cheek as you Starr at each other  
"Can I fuck your mouth baby?" He smirked a little and you bit your lip and nodded, both of you standing up on the floor at the end of the bed. You share a sloppy kiss before you slowly slip down his body until your on your knees in front of him. Luke pulls your hair up into a makeshift pony tail with on hand and winking at you before grabbing the base of his dick with his free hand and tapping it against your lips a few times, signalling you to open up. You waste no time in taking his tip into your mouth and sucking on it a little just like before, then luke gives an experimental thrust into your mouth and when he sees you're okay with it, he does another, and then another....and another until he's thrusting into your open mouth with more force until he hits the back of your throat, you gag a little and he throws his head back letting out a raspy moan he'd clearly been holding in. "Fuck, shit baby, you're my little slut aren't you, love it when i fuck your mouth,yeh? Fucking love taking my cock, don't you baby" you moaned and nodded slightly, keeping eye contact with him, the vibrations from your moan clearly going straight to him as he moaned again. His thrusts became more frequent and more forceful and you ignored the fact that you kept gagging and just focussed on pleasuring him.  
"Fuck baby im so close" he tangled both of his hands in your hair and stills his hips and pushes your head down onto his cock instead.  
"Shit baby, almost there, fuck, yeah you're so fucking hot baby, shit" you moaned onto his dick once more and flicked your tongue over his slit as he pulled out of your mouth. You deep throated him once more and that was it  
"FUCKING HELL BABY THAT'S IT, UH SHIT IM GONNA CUM, FUCK, SWALLOW IT ALL FOR ME YOU LITTLE SLUT" he screamed as he released straight down your throat, he ran his fingers through your hair as you swallowed all his cum and he came down from his high.  
"Oh fuck" he breathed out just loud enough for you to hear. You felt pretty proud of yourself and smiled up at him as he helped you back to your feet, carrying you over to the bed and carefully placing you down onto it before climbing in next to you and tightly wrapping his arms around you and kissing all the way from your neck, all over your face and then finally your lips, smiling into the kiss. "What was that for" he asked between kisses, you just giggled in reply and he whispered hotly into your ear 'ill have to repay the favour later' before pulling away and winking at you, then snuggling into your side.

"I love you" he smiled at you  
"I love you too luke"  
"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" You blushed as he stared at you  
"Sh go back to sleep"  
"Well youre the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on"  
You blushed against his skin and he cuddled tighter as you both drifted off to sleep.

And well if he woke you up the same way later that morning then well, nobody needs to know


End file.
